ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Witchy Woman
In Witchy Woman, three college witches try to bring Kylie into their circle. After cursing a few classmates and not being able to convince Kylie to join them, the witches instead settled to trick Eduardo into completing their circle. Can the Extreme Ghostbusters stop them from bringing forth a terrible entity? Cast Wanda Celine Bess Chip Hanson Tina Bell Cernunnos Egon Spengler Garrett Miller Kylie Griffin Roland Jackson Eduardo Rivera Slimer Women In Literature Professor Jeremy the Driver Janine Melnitz Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister P.K.E. Meter Sample Analyzer Powers of Darkness Proton Pistol Trap Locations Starbright Coffeehouse Tina's Apartment Firehouse New York City College Delt House Plot At the Starbright Coffeehouse, two workers stood behind the counter while a red-headed co-worker walked over to a customer named Chip with his Deluxe Iced Mocha. She also have him a complimentary Biscotti, on her not the house. Chip sort of thanked her. A woman shoved past the worker to sit with Chip. The drink spilled on the redhead and all over the floor. To add insult to injury, the woman referred to the redhead as "Troll." The blonde worker didn't take too kindly to the woman's conceitedness. The purple haired worker wondered what Chip saw in her. The redhead returned behind the counter and replied because she was absolutely gorgeous. Later that night, Chip dropped the woman off at her apartment building. They set up a date for the next day at 7. They kissed while the trio of workers spied from an alley. After Chip left in his car, the blonde ordered everyone to "open the circle." They joined hands. The blonde summoned a being named Cernunnos. Cernunnos manifested above them and asked what he could do. The blonde stated there was someone who deserved to be punished. Cernunnos empowered them so they could serve out justice. The trio formed a circle next to the apartment building and a surge of energy moved up a pipe into the woman's bathroom. The woman splashed her face with water then turned off the faucet. She looked in the mirror in horror as she transformed. Egon walked into the Firehouse kitchen and became very alarmed. Lot's of dirty dishes were piled up in the sink. He asked who's turn it was to wash the dishes. Garrett looked at the schedule and replied it was Kylie's. Kylie, at the dinner table with stacks of books, said she was too busy with a term paper due the next day and that she traded duties with Roland. Roland stated he traded with Eduardo. Eduardo revealed he was in the same class, "Women In Literature," as Kylie and had to work on his term paper. Roland handed Eduardo a mop but Eduardo reiterated he would be busy all night in the college library. Egon still wanted him to do the dishes. Luckily, Janine walked upstairs and announced there was a call on campus at New York City College. Egon asked aloud who would wash the dishes. Slimer volunteered and started licking them clean. Egon remarked his technique was crude but effective. Ecto-1 pulled up to the woman's apartment. Roland remarked the woman was named Tina Bell. Eduardo perked up and recognized her as the homecoming queen, head cheerleader, and a world class A, #1 babe. He planned to woo her with his sensitive side. Kylie believed she must be immune. Eduardo rushed up to the door and knocked. Tina answered. Eduardo was horrified to see Tina looked like a Troll. He rushed back to Ecto. Roland, Kylie, and Garrett took a P.K.E. sweep of the bathroom. They homed in on the sink. Roland took a vial's worth of the water in it. Elsewhere in the city, the trio from the coffeehouse gathered in an attic. They communed with Cernunnos again. The blonde was impatient with his promise of turning them into the popular girls on campus. Cernunnos reminded them they needed a fourth believer to complete the circle then listed examples. He reiterated that the more power he had, the more power they would have. Kylie and Eduardo entered the library on campus and sat down at an empty table. Eduardo was a little spooked by all the books. Kylie sensed his ingenuity and asked if he really wanted her help on the term paper or not. Eduardo reassured her he did then asked her what she was writing about. Kylie pulled out a book and revealed she was writing about the Witches from "MacBeth." Eduardo wasn't surprised it would be more weird chicks. Kylie lectured him on the Witches' arcane power and their symbolic role as the forces controlling MacBeth's fortunes and fate. The trio spied on Eduardo and Kylie. The blonde was sure Kylie would be their fourth. The purple haired woman added Kylie understood the power of Witches and even dressed right. The redhead wasn't so sure. Eduardo asked Kylie if MacBeth had a sister he could write about. The blonde interrupted them and asked where the section on Demonology was. Without thinking twice, Kylie directed them two rows down. Eduardo offered to show them. They ignored Eduardo. The blonde feigned interest in "MacBeth" and talked to Kylie. Eduardo tried to chime in. The blonde introduced herself as Wanda, the purple haired woman as Celine, and redhead as Bess. Kylie and Eduardo introduced themselves. They ignored Eduardo again. Wanda invited Kylie to join them in checking out a new occult book shop. Kylie declined on account of the term paper. Wanda, Celine, and Bess kept the invitation open then left. They slammed a door on Eduardo's face. Eduardo concluded Wanda was into him. Back at the Firehouse, Egon finished running a complete spectral analysis on the ecto-matter from Tina's apartment. Egon revealed its residual energy indicated a trans-dimensional molecular destabilizing element consistent with meta-morphological realignment. Garrett asked for the English version. Kylie told him the culprit was powerful enough to transform the homecoming queen into a Troll. Egon continued and pointed out suspect irregularities in the energy's frequency. It suggested an indirect source. He believed the ecto-energy passed through something else before it reached Tina. Egon wondered who was controlling the entity and why. Football practice concluded at New York City College. Chip, wearing the "7" jersey was tackled by two teammates in the end zone. Wanda, Celine, and Bess watched from under the bleachers. Wanda remarked Chip was a "fox." Bess wasn't as enthused and asked Wanda to quit talking about him. She made peace with the fact he wasn't interested in her. Wanda implored Bess to try again since Tina was out of the way. As the team went into the locker room, Bess greeted Chip. Chip remembered her as the "Biscotti Fairy." Bess remarked she was in Chip's Chemistry course, too, and started to ask him out. Chip was offended everyone swarmed him once Tina left town, called Bess a "twig" and stormed off. Wanda and Celine weren't pleased at all. Bess asked the others not to do anything rash. They still formed a circle and summoned Cernunnos, who was not amused. Wanda snipped he worked for them. Cernunnos was about to counter but Wanda repeated his instructions to find a fourth believer. Wanda stated they were working on it and asked for power to serve justice on Chip. Cernunnos complied and Chip was turned into a tree as he walked across the football field. Wanda declared that was just the beginning. Elsewhere on campus, Eduardo and Kylie sat in their "Women In Literature" course in the Science Hall. The professor asked for everyone's term papers. Something in Kylie's bag went off. The professor asked for the beeper to be turned off. Kylie checked her P.K.E. Meter and decided the reading warranted a look around. Eduardo was annoyed she brought a meter to school. Kylie walked back and wanked Eduardo from his seat. The duo found their way into the Men's Locker Room. No one was pleased to see Kylie in there. A referee stopped them and ordered her out. Eduardo tried to cover for her. Kylie nonchalantly turned around and left the locker room. They walked out onto the football field. Wanda, Celine, and Bess were still under the bleachers. Ecto-1 arrived. Kylie informed Roland and Garrett she was following an ecto-trail that matched Tina's. The trio realized Kylie was a Ghostbuster. Bess was validated and reminded the others she told them to leave Kylie alone. Wanda, however, felt even more sure Kylie would be their fourth since she had to be a believer in order to be a Ghostbuster. Garrett found Chip. Roland pried a book from his roots. He opened it and saw Chip Hanson's name. Wanda, Celine, and Bess approached and asked Kylie what was happening. Kylie warned them to stand back. Wanda invited Kylie to come by the Starbright Coffeehouse and hang out. Eduardo accepted the invitation. Garrett yelled at Eduardo to stop leaning on the victim. Wanda handed Kylie a card. It was a flier for a party at the Delt house. Eduardo chimed in he was free. Celine didn't care. Kylie declined the invite due in part to the active investigation. Wanda then invited her to drop by the coffeehouse. They had the late shift after the party was done. Eduardo still believed Wanda was into him. Back at the lab, Egon analyzed a piece of bark from Chip. It was a 98.1% match with the ectoplasmic residue from Tina. Downstairs, Eduardo talked about his lady troubles with Janine. Janine knew all too well about unrequited love. She stuttered on and inadvertently slammed Slimer into a cabinet drawer. Janine ripped up a file as she thought about the last 12 years she spent trying to get Egon. Eduardo felt awkward and stepped away. Kylie walked into the lab with a copy of "Powers of Darkness" with some research. She identified the perpetrator as Cernunnos and revealed he needed a human conduit and his M.O. was transmutation. Roland wondered who would summon Cernunnos and why. Kylie had a hunch who. She looked at the party invite Wanda gave her. Eduardo waited around in the Starbright Coffeehouse and asked about Wanda. The worker on duty revealed Wanda was 10 minutes late. Eduardo decided to keep waiting. Ecto-1 arrived at Delt house. Garrett, Kylie, and Roland barged in and noticed nobody was around. Kylie saw lot's of rats. Roland got high readings off his P.K.E. Meter and it matched the ones off Tina and Chip. Wanda, Celine, and Bess levitated into the room and invited Kylie to join them. Kylie tried to warn them not to trust Cernunnos but Wanda determined she wasn't worthy afterall. Garrett took aim but Wanda blasted him right off his chair. Roland fired but was blasted unconscious, too. Wanda then blasted the Proton Pistol out of her grasp. Kylie tried to warn them once more. The trio left the house. Wanda turned and lit the entryway on fire. Kylie went to work dragging Garrett and Roland back to the car. Eduardo was just about to leave the coffeehouse but saw Bess, Celine, and Wanda walking in. Wanda was irritated with Bess going on about asking Kylie what she knew about Cernunnos. Eduardo called out to Wanda. Wanda was disgusted and was about to bail when Celine got an idea. They could use Eduardo as their fourth. Wanda was willing to compromise and tricked Eduardo into coming along with them. They went up to the roof of a building as a storm brewed. Wanda, Bess, and Celine joined hands. Eduardo tried to joke around but Wanda ordered him to join the circle. Eduardo advised Celine and Bess to leave him alone with Wanda after a few minutes. Cernunnos appeared and was happy to see the circle was complete. Wanda basked in the power promised by Cernunnos. Cernunnos countered and revealed the power was all his. he revealed his true form and turned the girls into hags. Eduardo ran away. Cernunnos declared the world was his. Back at the Firehouse, Roland awoke in the sleeping quarters. Egon, Kylie, and Garrett were waiting for him. Kylie recalled the world was safe as long as a fourth believer wasn't found. Eduardo rushed into the room and announced the circle was complete and Cernunnos appeared. Eduardo assured them a hapless victim was led astray and escaped by the skin of his teeth. The others glared at him. The team arrived at the building. Eduardo pointed up to the roof. Celine, Bess, and Wanda flew down to them. Garrett took aim. Kylie told him not to fire because the Proton Streams might hurt them. Cernunnos was who they were really after. Wanda honored their request and the trio levitated the Ghostbusters up to the roof. Wanda, Celine, and Bess bowed to Cernunnos. Garrett refused to bow and aimed his thrower. Cernunnos blasted them but Roland rolled away just in time. Roland opened fire on Cernunnos. Kylie threw out her Trap but the containment vortex was fried. Garrett noticed Wanda, Celine and Bess's appearances shifting back and forth. Roland surmised the Proton Stream was draining Cernunnos of his powers. He theorized there could be a way to generate the containment vortex, by recreating the energy field that gave Cernunnos his power. Bess ordered Wanda and Celine to from the circle. They levitated Eduardo up. They formed the circle around the Trap and the vortex was created. Cernunnos was pulled in. He tried to remind them of his promise of power and popularity but was trapped. Wanda, Celine, and Bess returned to normal as did Tina, Chip, and the Delt house frat boys. Bess declared they never should have trusted Cernunnos in the first place. Eduardo approached and asked for a date. Wanda angrily shot him down. Eduardo wasn't talking to Wanda. Wanda stormed off. Bess gave Eduardo her phone number. Roland wondered what prompted Eduardo to ask out Bess. Garrett guessed a change of heart. Kylie knew it was for the free Biscotti. Quotes Trivia *This episode was more than likely a homage to the 1996 movie The Craft and named after a song of the same name by the Eagles. *Based on the schedule of clean up duties, the episode takes place during the second week of an unspecified month, likely November since Kylie and Eduardo had term papers due. *Kylie and Eduardo are enrolled in the same "Women In Literature" three credit course.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 03:30-03:33, 03:42-03:43). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "No way, I got a major term paper due tomorrow...That's Women In Literature."Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 03:38-03:41). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I've got the same class as Kylie, 'Babes in Books'!"Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 03:44-03:46). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "A class about babes and I get three credits!" *Egon references his fungus hobby in regard to the dirty dishes that need to be washed.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 04:03-04:05). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Save me a few mold samples if you would." *When Cernunnos reiterates the importance of a fourth, he cites the first names of members of the Beatles rock band: John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr.Cernunnos (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 05:26-05:32). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Cernunnos says: "Earth, wind, air, and fire. North, south, east, and west. John, Paul, George, and Ringo." *Kylie's favorite play is "MacBeth." Her term paper is on the Three Witches from the play.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 06:02-06:04, 06:42-06:44). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "The Witches of MacBeth...It's my single favorite play." *The New York City College library has a section on Demonology.Wanda (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 06:29-06:33). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Wanda says: "Excuse me, we were looking for the section on Demonology."Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 06:34-06:35). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Two rows down." *Bess was in the same Chemistry course as Chip.Bess (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 08:08-08:11). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Bess says: "A ha ha, I'm in your Chemistry class, too." *A minor recurring character, Jeremy, is in the same "Women In Literature" course as Eduardo and Kylie. He sits a row behind them. *The Professor of "Women In Literature" was one of the victims of the Sphinx. *Janine cites having spent 12 years trying to romance Egon.Janine Melnitz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 12:09-12:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "So even if it takes 12 whole years. The best 12 years of a woman's life, in the end, IT'S WORTH IT!!" *When the Witches are fooling Eduardo into completing the circle, he references the Simon Says and Twister games.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 15:42-15:43, 15:59-16:01). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Don't you have to say "Simon Says" first?...Maybe we could play Twister instead?" *Eduardo calls Cernunnos the Wizard of Oz.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 16:17-16:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Hey, who invited the Wizard of Oz?" References Gallery Episode Screen Caps WitchyWoman01.jpg WitchyWoman02.jpg WitchyWoman03.jpg WitchyWoman04.jpg WitchyWoman05.jpg WitchyWoman06.jpg WitchyWoman07.jpg WitchyWoman08.jpg WitchyWoman09.jpg WitchyWoman10.jpg WitchyWoman11.jpg WitchyWoman12.jpg WitchyWoman13.jpg WitchyWoman14.jpg WitchyWoman15.jpg WitchyWoman16.jpg WitchyWoman17.jpg WitchyWoman18.jpg WitchyWoman19.jpg WitchyWoman20.jpg Collages and Edits StarbrightCoffeehouseinWitchyWomanepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TinaBellinWitchyWomanepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ChipHansoninWitchyWomanepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Non Canon Images provided by Paul Rudoff with permission from Nora Salisbury of The Ghostbusters Fan Forum, co-run with the late Doreen Mulman egb conceptual art--Witchy Woman (attic).jpg|Concept art of attic Category:EGB Episode